Alexandra
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: 16 years after breaking the curse, all the fairy tale characters have been sent home to the Enchanted Forest, including Prince Thomas, Cinderella, and their daughter Alexandra. She is going to be crowned heir to the thrown before the clock strikes twelve, and is completely ready to take on the responsibilities. But Rumple still has a grudge, and he plans to get revenge on Alexandra
1. Chapter 1

**Alexandra**

My light blonde hair blew softly in the gentle summer breeze as I stood atop my favorite hill. Flower petals danced around me. I looked around for what I thought would be my last glimpse of the stable that rests only a few feet away from the bottom of the hill. When I was little, I was always told to stay away from this place because late queen Cora killed a man by ripping his heart out and crushing it to dust. I never listen though. Listening is a mite annoying and I find it hard to follow orders, even if my mother is Cinderella. I find this place the most beautiful and magical place in the entire Enchanted Forest, but that's just my opinion.

"Alexandra!"

I spun around rather quickly to see my mother walking up the side of the hill.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I watched her as she strode over ever so elegantly to the spot where I was standing and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I came to find you! Honey, you know I shouldn't be here," My mother finished.

"But mother, I love it here! So peaceful and quiet…" I started to talk to myself more than her.

"Alexandra, come. We're going home and getting you ready for your coronation tonight."

"But mother —"

"No 'buts', just come please,"

I had no choice but to follow my mother and only hope to see this place again…soon.

My mother, bless her heart, she thought she could keep me in the castle. Threw me in my room and told me to pick a gown for my birthday/ coronation ball tonight. Ok so maybe it is important, but I'd rather be off with Snow and Prince James on some adventure than be cooped up all day in the palace. I skimmed through my gowns. Nothing looked appropriate for such a special occasion as my ball. I flopped on my bed and with a sigh that said "what a fail that was", I closed my eyes. I guess I was hoping for some fairy godmother or something, but instead, my mother came into my room.

"Alexandra?" she said sweetly.

"Yes Mother?" I sat up and looked at her. She was wearing her blonde curly hair up as she always does and smiling. I knew immediately something was up.

"What've you got Mother?" I asked springing up from my bed and walking over to her. She said nothing else and held out a beautiful blue dress and a pair of glass slippers, still smiling. My mouth dropped in awe and my hands fled to my face. "Wow!" was all I could say: "Wow!"

"Do you like it?" My mother asked.

"I love it Mother!" I spun around and laughed in delight holding the dress up, but when I stopped to face my mother, she was gone. "Mother," I looked around my room, but she wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella**

We arrived at the palace and I escorted my daughter to her room. She closed the door and I went to find my Thomas.

"Thomas?" I knocked on the library door, it opened a crack, and I walked in. "Thomas?"

"No dearie," A familiar voice answered.

"Rumplestiltskin…" I shivered speaking his name. He turned to face me and looked at me with his usual smile.

"So Ella, how's that daughter of yours?" He picked up a book that had been sitting on a nearby desk and fingered through the pages. "Eh?"

I was silent as I searched for the right words. "Why does that concern you?" I inquired impatiently. Rumplestiltskin looked up from the book and closed it, marking a certain page with his finger. He started to walk closer.

"Oh, everything concerns me dearie," he insisted. "You just don't need to know why!" He chuckled a little and handed me the book. He circled my position in the dim library.

"What do you plan on doing to my daughter?" I asked fighting the urge to shout.

"Doing? Oh, I don't plan on doing anything to her…yet," Rumplestiltskin stopped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I kept asking questions, not really expecting a straight answer from him.

"Too many questions, so little time," he sighed. "I just wanted to come by and wish Alexandra a happy birthday."

"She's not here," I looked away. I was lying of course and I'm pretty sure he knew that, but why would I want that monster anywhere near my child?

He looked at the book I was now holding, and then he looked at me. He tilted his head. "Is that so? Well, give her my regards," He started walking away, but turned and spoke one last time. "Oh, and do keep track of that."

"I looked at the book I held in my hands. I looked up and as I had guessed, Rumplestiltskin was gone. Flipping it over, I read the title. I spoke to myself: "the Atlas of Neverland?" I was extremely perplexed. I sat at the library desk and opened the book. Skimming through the pages I realized one thing: Alexandra was never going to Neverland.

From down the hall I could hear my daughter's laughter. How I would hate to have something happen to her.

**Alexandra**

I didn't worry too much about my mother after that. I was too busy making sure the dress fit. Surprisingly it fit perfectly, a little too perfectly. My mother must have had it made for me. I ran to the mirror and slipped on the glass slippers. I swayed from side to side making the dress move back and forth. I pulled up the skirt of the gown to show the slippers and looked down at them. They were ever so beautiful!

"Hmm…" I spoke to myself. "They match my eyes." I was most pleased with the gown and slippers as I kept spinning and swaying, watching my reflection in the mirror. A knock erupted from behind my bedroom door. My Father walked in. I don't know why but something told me to keep this dress a secret until the ball tonight. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over my shoulders covering the gown. "Hello father."

He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "Something wrong Alexandra?" He stood in the doorway and chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" my eyes went up to the ceiling and my mouth formed a smile. My father laughed.

"Must be a pretty nice dress to be keeping it a secret…" His voice trailed off. He was probably remembering the first time he met my mother again. He often does that when talking to me about gowns and balls and such. I spoke up.

"Was it pretty?" I asked him. He looked at me a bit confused.

"Was what pretty?"

"Mother's gown," I said.

"Oh, yes, your mother was extremely beautiful." He laughed remembering. "Well, I should be getting back to the stables," he finished. "I've got to…" he paused obviously trying to hide something. I smiled and raised my eyebrow.

"Uhu…" I said, obviously not convinced. "Go ahead."

He laughed and before leaving he said: "thanks Al."

**Thomas**

My daughter: what a card, so funny and sweet. Alexandra is the perfect combination of both Ella, and I.

"Thomas!" shouted a voice from the library. I wasn't very far, so I decided to check. It sounded like Ella.

"Ella?" I asked just to make sure it wasn't one of the maids asking what color drapes to put in.

"Yes," she answered. "Can you come here for a second?" She sounded confused and distressed at the same time. I never liked to think about my Ella in this way. It concerned me. I opened the door to reveal Ella at the library desk, her nose in some book.

"What is it honey?" I asked, as I stepped closer to her and looked over her shoulder. She didn't say much just kept flipping the pages to her book and reading quietly to herself. I read a little before she flipped to the next page. My face dropped in confusion and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Neverland?" I couldn't think of any reason why Ella would be getting herself mixed up in a place so dreadful. "Ella, where'd you get that…" I asked now sounding very concerned. She looked up at me and her eyes were full of concernment. She didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Where did you get that?" I said one last time.

She finally spoke up, "Rumplestiltskin…" She said in a hushed tone, that I was barely able to hear. I looked at her disbelievingly.

"How did he get in the castle?" I asked, not really thinking at all. I was worried now more than ever because the Dark One had access to my family…not cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandra**

I raced down the stairs passing several shocked maids on the way to the ballroom. I was late! Late! How could I be late for my own birthday/coronation ball? I guess I got too caught up in my appearance to notice how much time had gone by. I made a sharp turn. "It's just down this next hall," I thought to myself. I made one last turn into the ballroom. I fought the urge to shout my arrival. I always do that when I'm late, but not this time. Instead I just walked in shyly and waved to everyone. I noticed some very familiar faces: It was Emma, Snow white, Prince James and Henry! I gracefully—well as gracefully as you can run—ran down the stairs to meet them at the bottom. I curtsied to them as all proper princesses should.

They greeted me back, but Henry was the only one who stayed with me. I smiled. "How do you do Prince Henry," I said in a mock English accent, laughing as he bowed and smiled.

"Very well Princess Allie," he replied trying to copy my accent but failing terribly. I laughed. He always calls me Allie. He said that Alexandra was too complicated but he was only ten when he made that decision, but has called me Allie ever since. I think it is quite funny. "And how do you do?"

"Quite well," I finished. I held out my hand and he took it. I dragged him out of to the middle of the ballroom and we started to dance. Henry and I were always partners for everything; it's just the way we work. Henrys parents and mine were dancing next to us for the dances when you switch partners. I had already danced with My father and Prince James, when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You look just like your mother in that dress." I turned to see a man dressed in a black and beige outfit made from leather it looked like. I looked him over once and then tilted my head in confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. He walked close. I dance with him hesitantly. Was anyone else seeing him?

"That's not important right now dearie," he said to me. "But I'll tell you what is." He leaned in closer to whisper into my ear. "You're in debt to me know," His words sent a chill down my spine.

"What?" I asked confused. I tried to back away, but I forgot he had my hand.

"I don't do things for free dearie," he told me.

"What have you done for me?" I asked a mite confused.

"The dress you're wearing, your mother didn't give it to you."

"How's that possible? I saw her…" My voice trailed off.

"All my work, now for my price,"

How stupid could I have been? Then again, I didn't know. I spoke softly but sharply: "Name your price…"

"Rumplestiltskin," He bowed. I stopped and stood still as I watched him.

"Ok, Rumplestilstkin," His name was not pleasant to the tongue. "Name your price."

"So eager," he chuckled. "Tonight at precisely 12 P.M. you are going to have a visitor. Who is not important at this time, you'll know him when ya see him. He will take you to your destination…" He waved his hand in the air and in a puff of purple smoke a scroll of paper appeared. He handed it to me. "And you will be sent to retrieve this."

On the paper were a map, and a picture of some sort of pouch. I looked it over and then looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "That's it…" I said a little disbelievingly.

"Yes ma'am!" he said enthusiastically. "You'll also need this," He held out a book titled: "The Atlas of Neverland." He handed it to me as well. I wasn't about to ask how he'd gotten it, I was already confused enough as it was.

I looked at the book then spoke, "Neverland?" I went to ask what he wanted me to go to Neverland for, but he was gone.

The clock neared midnight as I ran for my bedroom, this time darting up the stairs instead of down. I didn't have time to make sure that I wasn't being followed. Turn after turn, I finally entered my bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks. A silhouette of a tall mysterious boy floated in my window sill. Had I left the window open?

"You're him aren't you?" I walked closer to the shadow not doubting my sanity a bit. I probably should have though. I said nothing as I walked closer. The silhouetted boy held out his dark hand and being as naive as I am, I took it. I didn't like owing people so I wanted to get this over and done with.

"Ok, ready," the shadow nodded and lifted me off my feet and out the window.

**Henry**

"Alexandra!" I shouted in the midst of everyone. I'm pretty sure I was the only one looking. She couldn't have just flown out a window, could she? "Alexandra!" My voice cracked as I screamed for my best friend again and again. She was to be crowned and where was she? Well, being her best friend I'd probably know: Her bedroom. That's often where she goes when she feels caged, alone, or forced to do thing. I raced up the stairs; I didn't want anyone, even my own family, to know where I was going. As soon as I was sure no one had followed me and no one could hear me scream, I shouted: "Alexandra! Where are you?" I sprinted to her bedroom where I was positive she'd be.

I entered and stopped abruptly at the sight of her bedroom window open and that the clock hands in her clock hadn't moved since midnight. "Oh, no," I ran to the window and looked out. To my horror, the second star to the right flashed a brilliant blue, and I knew right then and there what had happened. I ran as fast as I could to the stable and saddled my horse as quick as I could. I had to find— dare I say his name—Rumplestilstkin.


End file.
